Przed wielką biedą
Totalna Porażka: Zagraj i powalcz Odcinek 2 Felipe:'W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zagraj i powalcz byliśmy w 7 sektorach,zadanie to było znaleść mnie,bo zawodnicy zamiast się z nami powitać zostali przuceni do sektorów planu,Vanessa pierwsza mnie znalazła i została kapitanem Niepokonanych Wilków,dzisiaj będzie jeszcze fajniejszy odcinek.Jaki fajny?Tego dowiecie się czytając odcinek. '''Topher: '''Przed wielką biedą w Totalnej Porażce: Zagraj i powalcz! Intro ??? Domki zawodników Domek Leniwych Słoni ''Oczywiście Carmen zaczęła szlochać na całe gardło ile tylko wlazło, reszta cały czas musiała jej słuchać. 'Carmen: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! :'( ''Carma spróbowała uspokoić Carmen, ale na próżno. 'Carma: '''Nie płacz, uspokój się. '(PZ) Scott: 'Więc już wiem kogo następnego wywalić... '''Scott: '''Weź dziewczyno nie wyl, bo cię wywale! ''Carmen zaczęła wyć z całej siły. 'Carma: '''Ty jesteś poważny? ''Nagle Carmen się pozbierała 'Carmen:'Wygram to dla Zoey! Wstała poszła i weszła w drzwi '''Toby: (facepalm) jalbik spupek. Toby(PZ): Carmen jest kolejnym celem eliminacji muszę ją sabotować Tymczasem ''Daniel słyszał to, co Toby powiedział w PZ'' '(PZ) Daniel: '''Toby'ego to chyba really popi###oliło. ''Widać Sky i Scotta gadającego 'Scott:'Chcesz sojusz? 'Sky:'Nie. Nagle Bernie przychodzi 'Bernie:'O czym gadacie? 'Scott:'O niczym. 'Bernie: '''Mi możecie wszystko powiedzieć. '(PZ) Sky: 'Dlaczego jestem leniwym słoniem? Przecież powinnam być Wilkiem! Tam przynajmniej Vanessa i Sandra są trochę ogarnięte. ''Carma podchodzi do Sky. 'Carma: '''Hei. '''Sky: '''Hei. '''Carma: '''Jak tam? '''Sky: '''Scott mi zaproponował sojusz. '''Carma: '''Nie bierz. '''Sky: '''Aż taka głupia nie jestem. '(PZ) Carma: 'Sky jest bardzo miłą dziewczyną, chętnie się zaprzyjaźnimy. '''Carma: '''A chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić? Może zajdziemy daleko? '''Sky: '''Zgoda, a na co chcesz wydać milion? ''Carma myśli o chłopaku, ale nagle myśl znika. 'Carma: '''Przepraszam, o czym mówiłaś? ''Sky trochę jest poddenerwowana, ale tłumaczy jeszcze raz. 'Sky: '''Na co chcesz wydać milion? '''Carma: '''Tak naprawdę, to przyszłam po chłopaka. '''Sky: '''To lepiej tego nie rób. '(PZ) Sky: 'Przyjaciółki powinny trzymać się razem, więc musiałam jej powiedzieć, żeby nie miała chłopaka. ''Carma się lekko skrzywiła. 'Carma: '''Czemu? To groźba? '''Sky: '''Nie, nie groźba. Po prostu ja miałam Keith'a, ale znalazłam kolejnego i... zerwałam z obojga... Dave, bo mnie prawie chciał zabić, ale nie odpowiada na e-mail'u, że nie powiedziałam mu o Keith'ie, a z nim to dlatego, gdyż bardzo mi przypominał o... wiesz kim? ''Zaczęła płakać. 'Carma: '''To wzruszająca historia. Naprawdę odtworzyła moją duszę na nowo. Będę Ciebie wspierać, abyś doszła jak najdalej, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wykorzystasz... :) '''Sky: '''Zgoda. ''Podały sobie obie ręce. Domek Niepokonanych Wilków Vanessa i Sandra rozmawiały o fryzurach, Mike rozmawiał z Duncan'em, nie było nigdzie widać Steve'a, a Virgin spał jak niemowlę. 'Sandra: '''Wiesz, lepiej jest użyć suszarkę do włosów niż grzebienia... ''Vanessa się śmiała. 'Vanessa: '''Tylko, że suszarka musi być podłączana, a grzebień to... ''Virgin się obudził. '''Virgin: '''Dosyć mam tego gadania o suszarkach! Czy mogę się wyspać? '''Vanessa: ''Wydarła się na całe gardło. NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! '(PZ) Virgin: Wiecie co jest najgorsze? Fakt, że nie można zasnąć. '(PZ) Vanessa: '''On śmiał mi przerwać rozmowę, on, on! ''Vanessa szepcze do Sandry. 'Vanessa: '''Pozbądźmy się Virgina, będziemy miały częsta rozmowę o suszarkach. <3 '''Sandra: '''Tak! ''U Mike'a i Duncan'a 'Duncan: '''Chcesz wrócić do Zoey, frajerze? '''Mike: '''Jesteś. '''Duncan: '''Proponuję Ci układ. '(PZ) Duncan: 'Kto by nie lubił układów? '''Duncan: '''Kiedy wygrasz, podzielisz się ze mną połową. ''Mike odchodzi. 'Duncan: '''Ale z niego debil... ''Mike wraca. 'Mike: '''Coś mówiłeś? '(PZ) Mike: 'Ale ten Duncan wkurza. Oh, chciałbym wrócić do Zoey. ''Mike ponownie odchodzi, ale Steve jest koło Duncan'a. 'Steve: '''Witaj. '''Duncan: '''Jakiś durny fan Srefka P###y. Weź się odwal. ''Steve jest wkurzony. '(PZ) Steve: '''Jak śmie tak nazywać Stefka Pizzę! On jest popularny! ''Słychać Duncan'a głos. 'Duncan: '''Mam to w d###e! '(PZ) Steve: 'Przyjdzie taki dzień, gdzie tego pożałuje. ''Nagle widać Duncana,który wychodzi z domku i spadają mu gacie. 'Steve:'Zemsta Stefka! 'Mike:'O fajna zemsta. 'Steve:'Chcesz sojusz wyeliminowania Duncan'a? 'Mike:'Jasne. Nagle Vanessa wpada w ścianę. 'Vanessa (PZ):'Ja chyba oszalałam gadać o suszarkach. Nagle podchodzi do Virgina. 'Vanessa:'Te Vi "coś tam" wyelimunjemy Sandre? 'Virgin: '''Oczywiście, ale wkurza mnie Steve, jak wykopiemy Sandrę (po cichu: Chociaż nie wiem co zrobiła) to wykopiemy Steve'a. '(PZ) Virgin: 'Chcę pomóc tylko Duncan'owi. '''Felipe (w głośnikach): '''Wstawiać się w szeregu i liczymy kto jest! '''Daniel: '''P######o Cię? '''Felipe: '''Dzisiejszym zadaniem jest zrobić kabaret, naprawdę proste. Oceniać będą: mła, Topher i nasza gwiazda, Courtney. '''Duncan: '''Co?! '''Courtney: '''Nie przyszłam tu by cię gnębić! Marzę o balladzie. '''Felipe: '''Niech już Ci będzie ta maszkarada. '''Courtney: '''Ballada! '''Felipe: '''Dobra! '''Topher: '''Dokładniej chcę widzieć: choreografię, tekst, śpiew, strój i pomysłowość. Za wszystko z tego jest dwa punkty, która ballada wygra, zwycięża. Zadanie Wilki '''Vanessa:'Ej musimy się zgrać jako zespół ja i Virgin wymyślamy tekst,choreografię Sandra i Duncan,a reszta może robić to z tej listy. Pokazuje liste na której spisała zadanie do wykonania. 'Duncan (PZ):'Prawdziwa kapitanka,dobrze mieć ją w drużynie,dlatego,że jak przegramy to na nią spadnie wina. 'Mike: '''I mam pomysł na piosenkę. :3 '''Vanessa: '''Jaka? ''Pojawia się ta piosenka. thumb|left|335 px|Niepokonane Wilki - Pierwszy Pocałunek 'Vanessa: '''Nie-e. '''Sandra: '''Ja mam już coś lepszego. <3 thumb|left|335 px|Sandra ft. Vanessa - True Love '(PZ) Vanessa: 'Ta dziewczyna jest boska! '''Sandra: '''Więc jak. <3 ''Mike podnosi rękę. 'Vanessa: '''Zostaje. '''Virgin: '''Nie będę tego pisał. '''Sandra i Vanessa: '''Ale my mamy pomysł. '(PZ) Vanessa: 'To mam ją w końcu wywalić czy zostawić? '''Sandra: '''Tekst: Vanessa. Choreografia, śpiew i instrumental: Mua, Sandra. Strój: Wszyscy. <3 '''Vanessa: '''Musimy to przećwiczyć. '(PZ) Vanessa: 'Będę tego żałowała. ''Poszli ćwiczyć. Słonie 'Carmen: '''Ja się tym zajmę. ''Zaczyna tańczyć do piosenki Loca (Shakiry), ale się ciągle wywraca. thumb|left|335 px|Carmen - Loca '''Toby: (facepalm) Toby zaczyna ustawiać zawodników i nagle daje muzyke z piosenki Napraw(Lemon) wszyscy (niestety prócz Carmen i Carmy) zaczynają tańczyć i to wyszło dobrze. thumb|left|335px|Leniwe Słonie - Napraw Scott:'Super mamy choreografię teraz tekst,to kto układa tekst? '''Sky:'Ja się tym zajmę. 'Scott:'Poradzisz sobie z tym tańcem i śpiewem? 'Sky:'Dobra. 'Carma: '''Za żadne skarby nie będę zdzierała gardła. '''Scott: '''Musisz. '''Carma: '''Sky, chodź na chwilkę. '(PZ) Carma: 'Aby znaleźć chłopaka trzeba wyeliminować złe ideały... Tak powiedziała moja mama. '''Sky: '''Tak? '''Carma: '''Wpisz zły tekst, który zaśpiewają i Felipe ich zdyskwalifikuje. '''Sky: '''Dobra. '''Carma: '''Później przed ceremonią powiesz, że Scott chciał z Tobą sojusz. '''Sky: '''Ok. '''Daniel:'Ja mogę grać na gitarze z Tobym. 'Daniel (PZ):'Wiem,że on nie umie grać na gitarze. Muszę tego c###a wyeliminować. 'Toby (PZ):'Ten Daniel sobie nagrabił. 'Daniel: '''Więc jak? '''Toby: '''Jakakaoa. '''Daniel: '''C##j z takim programem. ''Kopnął w kosz, który poleciał na Carmen. 'Daniel: '''K###a. '''Carmen: '''Nic się nie stało. ''Nagle Sky,nie posłuchała Carme i opowiedziała o wszystkim Scottowi,a on to przekazał Danielowi i Tobiemu '''Toby (PZ): Ta dziewczyna... Daniel (PZ):...sobie... Toby (PZ):...nagrabiła. (PZ) Sky: 'Czemu nie posłuchałam Carmy? ''Toby i Daniel zaczęli atakować Sky. '(PZ) Carma: '''No brawo dziewczyno. -.- ''Carma wymyśliła jakąś nową piosenkę, którą zaśpiewa sama przed Courtney. '(PZ) Carma: '''I tak za godzinę mamy występ... -.- ''Carma przygotowała głośniki, piosenkę i taniec, zostały jej choreografia i tekst. thumb|left|335px|Carma - Venus '(PZ) Carma: '''Umiem śpiewać niższym głosem. <3 ''Carma wymyślała choreografię. 'Carma: '''Najlepiej będzie przygotować wstążki, zrobić parę sztagatów, stanąć przez pięć sekund i zrobić fikołki oraz gwiazdy. Dla mnie to proste. <3 '(PZ) Carma: 'Wymyślenie tego zajęło mi godzinę, czyli występy czas dać :D Występy ''Byli już Topher, Courtney i Felipe. Czekali na artystów. 'Felipe: '''Oto przed nami... I EDYCJA KONKURSU CHOREOGRAFICZNEJ SCENOGRAFII TOTAL DRAMA MUSIC SHOW!!! ''Aplause. 'Topher: '''Najpierw muzyczka rozgrzewająca, aby oswobodzić artystów. ''Puścił muzykę. thumb|left|335 px 'Felipe: '''No nie ma jak applause, ale czas na występ Leniwych Słoni! Leniwe Słonie thumb|left|335px|Carma - Venus ''Carma zaczęła tańczyć Venus. Była ubrana w prawie same cekiny i sukienkę. '''Carma: ''Rocket number nine take off to the planet (To The Planet)...'' Venus Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (Garden Panty)... Venus Let's blast off to a new dimension (In Your Bedroom)... Venus Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (Get With Me)... Venus Ukłoniła się i zrobiła dwa szpagaty. Carma:'' I can't help the way, I'm feeling'' Goddess of love, take me your leader I can’t help, I keep on dancing Goddess of Love! Goddess of Love Zaczęła ćwiczyć do układu Króla Juliana. Take me to your planet... Take me to your planet... Take me to your leader, your leader, your leader... (2x) Your Venus, Your Venus Przygotowała się do śpiewania niższym głosem. When you touch me, I die... Just a little inside I wonder if this could be love, this could be love... Cuz you're out of this world Galaxy, space, time... I wonder if this could be love Venus Próbowała zrobić trójkąt. Have an oyster, baby It's Aphrod-isy... Act sleazy (Venus)... Worship to the land A girl from the planet (to the planet)... Venus Zrobiła gwiazdę. I can't help the way, I'm feeling... Goddes of love, take me to your leader... I can't help, I keep on dancing... Goddes of Love, Goddess of Love! Take me to your planet... Take me to your planet... Take me to your leader, your leader, your leader... (2x) Your Venus, Your Venus When you touch me, I die... Just a little inside I wonder if this could be love, this could be love... Cuz you're out of this world Galaxy, space, time... I wonder if this could be love Venus Love... Wonder if this could be love, This could be love Goddess of love Wonder if this could be love... Kopnęła podobiznę drużyny Wilków... Neptune Go... Now serve.. Pluto, Saturn, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus - uh ha! Uranus! Don't you know my... Skróciła piosenkę. When you touch me, I die... Just a little inside I wonder if this could be love, this could be love... Cuz you're out of this world Galaxy, space, time... I wonder if this could be love Venus Niepokonane Wilki thumb|left|335 px|Sandra ft. Vanessa - True Love Piosenka zaczęła ruszać. Mike i Max byli ubrani w białe podkoszulki i spodnie oraz beżowe buty, a dziewczyny: Sandra - czerwony podkoszulek, biała koszulka z różowym sercem, włosy zmienione na kucyki, odświętna koszula i różowa spódnica oraz pantofelki. Vanessa: niebieski podkoszulek, czarna koszulka z czerwonym sercem, włosy kręcone (fale), złota spódnica i czerwone klapuszki. Mike: 'Tam tam tam tam taratam. <3 '''Max: '''Ta, ta, ta, ta, tarata. ''Przyszły Sandra i Vanessa. '''Sandra: Czasami nienawidzę każdego jednego słowa jakie wypowiadasz. Czasami chciałbym uderzyć w całą, twoją twarz. Vanessa: Nie ma drugiego takiego samego jak ty, naciskasz wszystkie moje czułe punkty. Wiem, że życie bez ciebie byłoby do kitu. Sandra: Jednocześnie chcę cię przytulić, Chcę zacisnąć ręce na twojej szyi Jesteś prowadzącym, ale cię szanuję I tak mnie wkurzasz, że zadaję sobie pytanie: Dlaczego wciąż tu jestem lub gdzie mogłabym pójść? Vanessa: Jesteś jedynym prowadzącym, jakim znam Ale cię szanuję Naprawdę cię szanuję, tak bardzo Myślę, że to musi być Mike zaczął tańczyć, a Max stał z boku. Sandra & Vanessa: Prawdziwa relacja , prawdziwa relacja To musi być prawdziwa relacja Nic innego nie może złamać serca, tak jak prawdziwa przyjaźń Prawdziwy szacunek, to musi być prawdziwa szacunek Nikt inny nie może złamać mi godności, tak jak ty Vanessa: Tylko raz spróbuj owinąć swój rozumek wokół moich uczuć Tylko raz spróbuj nie być tak podły Powtarzaj teraz za mną R-E-L-A-C-J-A No dalej, powiem to powoli Uda ci się kochany! Mike rozrywał podkoszulek. Sandra: '''Jednocześnie chcę cię przytulić, Chcę zacisnąć ręce na twojej szyi Jesteś prowadzącym, ale cię szanuję I tak mnie wkurzasz, że zadaję sobie pytanie: Dlaczego wciąż tu jestem lub gdzie mogłabym pójść? '''Vanessa: Jesteś jedynym prowadzącym, jakim znam Ale cię szanuję Naprawdę cię szanuję, tak bardzo Myślę, że to musi być Sandra & Vanessa: Prawdziwa relacja , prawdziwa relacja To musi być prawdziwa relacja Nic innego nie może złamać serca, tak jak prawdziwa przyjaźń Prawdziwy szacunek, to musi być prawdziwy szacunek Nikt inny nie może złamać mi godności, tak jak ty Max: Dlaczego doprowadzasz mnie do nerwów? Dlaczego mówisz, to co mówisz? Czasami zastanawiam się, w jaki sposób w ogóle się spotkaliśmy? Ale bez ciebie jestem niezrozumiały Mike zdjął podkoszulek i rozpiął spodnie. Sandra & Vanessa: Myślę, że to musi być prawdziwa relacja, prawdziwa relacja To musi być prawdziwa relacja Nic innego nie może złamać serca, tak jak prawdziwa przyjaźń Prawdziwa szacunek, to musi być prawdziwa szacunek Nikt inny nie może złamać mi godności, tak jak ty, jak ty Steve: ' Nikt inny nie może złamać mi godności, tak jak ty. ''Drużyny się rozeszły i został ostatni moment, głosowanie. Głosowanie Leniwe Słonie '''Felipe: ''Carma to miałaś to zrobić drużynowo moje oceny to:'' *'Choreografia: '''2/2 - ''Najlepszy był ten taniec króla Juliana *'Tekst: '''0/2 - ''Mogłaś się postarać *'Śpiew: '''0/2 - ''Słaby *'Strój: '''0/2 ''- Cekiny,o fu. *'Pomysłowość: '''1/2 - ''mogłaś nie plagiatować Courtney: ''Słaba,słaba i jeszcze raz słaba zobacz sobie sobie:'' *'Choreografia: '''0/2 - ''Jakiś Julian,najgorsza była choreografia *'Tekst: '''1/2 - ''plagiat i głupia piosenka *'Śpiew: '''0/2 - ''Lepszy by był nawet Owen *'Strój: '''1/2 - ''Yay cekiny *'Pomysłowość: '''0/2 - ''nie jesteś pomysłowa Topher: ''Brawo Carma. Dałaś sobie radę sama, nie było żadnych potknięć, jednakże trochę tekst mi się nie podobał. Ogólnie ten Król Julian mnie rozbawił, więc mój osąd jest następujący:'' *'Choreografia: '''1,5/2 - ''Dopracuj trochę sztukę. *'Tekst: '''0,5/2 - ''Żywy plagiat. *'Śpiew: '''2/2 - ''Śpiew niższym głosem w wykonaniu takiej dziewczyny jest niezawodny. *'Strój: '''0,5/2 - ''Strój bardzo zły. *'Pomysłowość: '''1/2 - ''Bardzo zabawne. Felipe: 'I łącznie: *'Choreografia: '3,5/6 *'Tekst: '''1,5/6 *Śpiew: 2/6 *'Strój: '''1,5/6 *'Pomysłowość: '''2/6 *Łącznie: 10,5/30 '''Carma: '''Courtney, spróbuj sama. Tak się składa, że tą piosenkę ja sama wymyśliłam, niech będzie nawet dyskwalifikacja, ale: Sorry, mój team się kłócił, ale mam nadzieję, że dostanę jakąś nagrodę, że sama wszystko zaprojektowałam. I tak - Owen to by nawet nie dostał 5 punktów, ale dobra. Niepokonane Wilki '''Felipe: ''macie tutaj puchar za tą piosenke(daje im puchar w kształcie jego sylwetki)moje oceny to:'' *'Choreografia: '''2/2 *'Tekst: 2/2 *Śpiew: 1/2 *'Strój: '''2/2 *'Pomysłowość '2/2 - ''nie musiałem tłumaczyć wszystkiego bo wszystko było super '''Courtney: ''To było coś niesamowitego, jednakże sceny erotyczne były ble. Więc:'' *'Choreografia: '''0,5/2 - ''pomysłowa w huk *'Tekst: '''1/2 - ''już oryginał jest lepszy *'Śpiew: '''2/2 - ''Vanesssa i Sandra pięknie zaśpiewały ten utwór. ^^ Jeden z ulubionych i nic nie schrzaniły. ^^ *'Strój: '''0/2 - ''Mike, zaniżasz poziom. *'Pomysłowość: '''0/2 - ''Shygnę tym wszystkim. Topher: Piosenka była nieziemska. Mike, popraw się nad seksualnym wizerunkiem. Stroje były zachwycające, ale szkoda, że mnie w tekście nie umieściliście. :'( *'Choreografia: '''2/2 - ''Genialne. *'Tekst: '''1,5/2 - ''Bo mnie nie wstawiliście. *'Śpiew: '''1/2 - ''Chłopaki, fałszowaliście. *'Strój:' 1,5/2 - Wyglądacie jak szósta klasa. *'Pomysłowość: '''0/2 - ''Bardzo zaniża poziom. ''Felipe: '''Teraz sprawdzimy co poszło najlepiej: *'Choreografia: '4,5/6 *'Tekst: '''4/6 *Śpiew: 4/6 *'Strój: '''3,5/6 *'Pomysłowość: '''2/6 *Łącznie: 18/30 Przed Ceremonią Wilki 'Mike: '''Tak, wygraliśmy. '''Sandra: '''Wiedziałam, ale ta małpa Topher oberwie... '(PZ) Vanessa: 'Wygraliśmy fartem, ale Sandra niech lepiej ma się na oku. <3 '''Mike: '''Mogę do Carmy? '''Sandra: '''Jeśli Ci tak bardzo zależy. '(PZ) Max: 'W sumie fajnie się występowało. Mike jest w porządku. '''Sandra: '''Mike wyglądał tak bosko, Virgin - dzięki za tekst. :3 '''Virgin: '''Nie ma sprawy. '(PZ) Virgin: 'Dotarłem do następnego odcinka. Słonie ''Carma jako jedyna była w przyczepie. 'Carma: '''Hej! ''Świerszcz. 'Carma: '''Idę na dwór. ''Wyszła na dwór. Dwór 'Carma: '''Jest tam kto? '''Mike: '''Cześć. '(PZ) Carma: 'Tak naprawdę to tłumiłam to w sobie. Zakochałam się w Mike'u, ale on ma dziewczynę... '''Carma: '''Hei. '''Mike: '''Twój występ był fajny. '''Carma: '''Twój też. :3 '''Mike: '''Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale ja Cię kocham. '(PZ) Carma: 'Tak! ''Mike akurat nie miał na sobie koszulki, ale podczas ich pocałunku rozpiął spodnie. '(PZ) Carma: '''On jest taki sexy. <3 '(PZ) Mike: 'Tak, Zoey mi pozwoliła zerwać. <3 :3 ''Zdjął spodnie. Retrospekcja 'Mike: '''Hei :) '''Zoey: '''Witaj, chciałam z tobą zerwać. :/ '''Mike: '''Czemu? '''Zoey: '''Nie chcę cię zdradzać, bądźmy przyjaciółmi. ;) '''Mike: '''Dobrze. Powrót do Pokoju Zwierzeń '(PZ) Mike: 'To jest życie. <3 Ceremonia '''Felipe: '''Więc głosowaliście szybko i jednogłośnie,pamiętajcie Carma ma od Tophera immunitet i to ona dostaje pierwszą w tym sezonie lizak przetrwania. '''Carma: '''Ale super! '''Felipe:'O raz bezpieczni mogą się czuć ... ... ... ... ... Scott oraz Sky Daje im lizaku '''Sky: '''O super lizak! '''Scott: Musieliście tak oszczędzać? Felipe: 'Oczywiście, pianki zdrożały.Więc teraz lizaka dostaje ... ... .... ... ... Bernie '''Bernie:'Super 'Felipe:'Oraz Toby! Rzuca im pianki 'Toby (PZ): '''Namówiłem Berniego i Scotta na głosowanie na Daniela. '''Felipe:'A więc Carmen czy Daniel więc głosy to: -Daniel -Daniel -Carmen -Toby -Carmen -Carmen oraz ostatni głos należał do Carmen. 'Daniel: '''To nara. '''Felipe: '''Która się potknęła i zagłosowała na siebie więc ona odpada. ''Dał Danielowi lizaka '''Toby (PZ): No k###a! 'Carmen: '''Nara. '''Carma: '''Miło mi było cię poznać! '(PZ) Daniel: 'Musiałem zagłosować na tą k###ę, tak to bym odpadł! '(PZ) Carma: 'W gruncie rzeczy głosowałam na Toby'ego, musiałabym wtedy zdzierać gardło! Ale ta cała Carmen na początku odcinku oburzała i nie pomagała drużynie, ale Daniel mi przekazał wiadomość, że Toby chciał się pozbyć Carmen. W następnym odcinku Toby zaśpiewa inaczej... Zapadnia '''Carmen: '''No cóż, odpadłam. '''Topher: '''Stań na zapadni. ''Posłusznie stanęła na zapadni. 'Topher: '''Papa. ^^ ''Carmen wpadła do armaty. 'Carmen: '''A czy spotkam się z Zoey? '''Felipe: '''Nie. '''Carmen: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ''Carmen wypadła z programu. '''Felipe: '''Trzynaście graczy walczączych o milion, kto tego dokona? Oglądajcie dalej Totalną Porażkę: Zagraj i powalcz! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zagraj i powalcz